Entre irmãos
by Jane Di
Summary: [AU Harry Potter] É tempo de guerra no mundo bruxo e Mycrof fez uma promessa a Sherlock e, por isso, ele recua.


Se havia algo que Molly gostava de fazer nestes dias era olhar para o horizonte distante. Ora e outra, quando já não haviam mais atividades para fazer e o tédio era quase insuportável, a bruxa ia sentar-se perto da janela da grande casa senhorial em que estavam e fitava as montanhas distantes a espera de algo, alguma novidade de liberdade.

E isso era tão difícil esses dias.

Doze meses. Já um ano desde que Mycroft Holmes apareceu para ela no St. Mungs, nesse tempo ela já estava em sua especialização quando a guerra estourou. Até aquele ponto, Molly já havia tomado diversas precauções como a maioria dos bruxos cujas famílias eram trouxas, ou como se diziam eram "sangue ruim". Tinha lançado um feitiço protetor de memórias sobre sua própria família para que nada as ligasse a ela. Era apenas uma tia-avó e uma prima. A única família que lhe restara depois da perda do pai, mas ainda tinha sido extremamente difícil e doloroso.

Mike Stamford foi quem lhe ajudou e ofereceu um abrigo quando as caçadas e perseguições começaram de forma velada. Desde então ela ficava escondida nos porões do hospital, invisível aos olhos do mundo, fazendo seu trabalho na medida do possível. E mesmo que ela não estivesse envolvida diretamente nas frentes de luta, Molly se sentia útil fazendo aqueles pequenos trabalhos clandestinos. Mas mesmo isso foi tirado dela no momento em que Mycroft Holmes apareceu em uma noite de verão no porão que ela se encontrava.

" _Preciso que você venha comigo senhorita Hooper"_ ele tinha dito na ocasião. Ela não sabia como ele a conhecia, apesar de Molly já ter o visto uma ou duas vezes próximo ao seu irmão, homem misterioso. Surpresa e relutante em ir, ele explicou que ministério da magia estava acolhendo os nascidos trouxas para a segurança deles em lugares onde os comensais da morte, bem como os seguidores de James Moriarty não pudessem encontrar.

Molly tentou argumentar. Ela queria ajudar e não ficar escondida em algum lugar perdido. Não adiantou, o homem era resoluto em leva-la dali. Por fim, a muito custo, a aprendiz concordou. Ela não sabia se era ou não um procedimento comum, mas havia cerca de nove aurores em sua escolta até o esconderijo. O local, claro, era um segredo e mesmo perguntando ao homem, ela não sabia nem se ficava ou não na Europa.

Por fim, o esconderijo era essa casa senhorial. Ela estava bem abastecida e era confortável. Realmente, se não fosse o fato de terem que ficar trancafiados, ela mesmo não poderia dizer que se tratava de um abrigo. Dentro já estavam 17 pessoas, em sua maioria estudantes de que fugiram da perseguição. Seu coração doeu por eles, eram apenas crianças e já sofrendo os horrores de uma guerra pela qual não tinham culpa.

Também um auror continuamente estava lá. Sua esposa era trouxa e ele havia a trazido para o local, além de uma velha bruxa que Molly tinha certeza de já tê-la visto em alguma ocasião passado no Beco Diagonal.

" _eu não devia está aqui"_ uma garota de 14 anos comentou com um certo ar ofendido, " _meus pais já são bruxos, apesar de terem nascidos trouxas, então eu não sou uma puro –sangue agora?"_ ela perguntou certa vez. Molly entendeu o que a garota queria dizer, mesmo que ela tivesse os ofendido sem querer. Sem mais uma palavra ela tinha puxado a menina para os seus braços que chorou amargamente. Ela estava assustada. Assustada, cansada e com medo. Como todos eles.

Ela foi informada que haviam outros esconderijos como aquele, mas era difícil catalogar todos os não sangue puros hoje em dia e, além do mais, as pessoas não estavam apenas se escondendo, muitos (a grande maioria) estava escolhendo lutar pelos seus direitos. Os abrigos estavam sendo destinados para menores de idade, doentes e idosos. O que fazia se questionar o porquê o agente do ministério era tão determinado em relação a ela permanecer ali.

" _Eu posso ajudar sr. Holmes, quase completei minha especialização em curandoria e se tiver algo que eu possa fazer..."_ Ela tentou argumentar certa vez, mas foi em vão. O mais velho dos irmãos Holmes era tão frio e intocável que suas palavras de apelo perdiam qualquer força.

Ele não vinha com frequência e Molly nunca conseguiu elaborar qualquer tipo de regularidade de suas visitas. As vezes ficava apenas alguns minutos a tempo de saber se todos estavam bem e se as proteções em volta da casa estavam funcionando, se retirava para algum quarto isolado e passava até alguma reunião com o auror que ali residia. Outras vezes ele se recolhia num dos quartos da casa e passava cerca de quatro horas. Ela sabia que ele deveria estar dormindo. Nesses momentos, ela gentilmente guiava as crianças para algum ponto distante da casa para que não incomodassem o homem mais velho. Ela só poderia supor qual era o nível de stress que ele deveria estar vivendo.

Apesar do tédio e da falta de notícias Molly encontrou uma ocupação para si mesma. Foi relativamente fácil entreter as crianças quando elas estavam tão ávidas por conhecimento e Molly acabou passando seus dias ensinando eles os princípios básicos de magia, feitiços e porções, tudo simples pois boa parte deles tinham perdido suas varinhas. Para sua surpresa, Mycroft trouxe alguns livros de magia e história para eles. Foi algo que ela não esperava que ele se mostraria preocupado.

Sendo sempre cordial um com o outro, a relação entre ambos era distante, fria, porém suportável. Molly não tinha uma natureza ousada, sabia mesmo disso, não era uma criatura rebelde e ela entendia que os tempos eram difíceis. Então, poderia se dizer que sim, eles se davam (relativamente bem).

Era o que Molly gostaria de acreditar e, com base nisso, ela finalmente criou coragem para perguntar sobre Sherlock. Tentou aparentar frieza e alguma indiferença, pois apesar de há anos saber que seu amor por ele não era correspondido, ela ainda se encontrava orando por ele a cada noite. Desejando, firmemente, que ele estivesse vivo e bem.

" _eu não faço ideia onde meu irmão está senhorita Hooper"_ ele disse de uma maneira mais fria e distante possível quando ela perguntou. Ela não obteve mais resposta e por algum tempo Molly sentiu que Mycroft evitou o lugar. Ela acreditava que tinha sido por aquela pergunta. Agora o motivo? Ela não sabia. Os dois irmãos vivem naquela nuvem de dependência e distanciamento que ninguém poderia de fato definir.

Então os dias foram passando, e então meses e estação. Mas a relativa paz que o recanto oferecia aos seus refugiados foi brutamente quebrado quando um comensal da morte descobriu o local. O ataque foi rápido, feroz, e mortal.

Como não era possível aparatar nas proximidades, eles puderem vê-lo chegando e logo mandando um patrono, provavelmente avisando outros da localização da casa. Enquanto Molly e a velha senhora tentavam reunir as crianças assustadas, o auror começava a os defender.

Mas, a medida que mais inimigos chegavam, Molly perdia suas esperanças de que saíssem vivos. Foi quando Mycroft apareceu juntamente com outros aurores.

Ele era rápido e seus ataques certeiros, movendo-se com uma graça e velocidade que ela não tinha lhe atribuído no início.

" _Vamos sair daqui!"_ um dos aurores gritou para as crianças dessem as mãos e os seguissem até a colina para que pudessem desaparatar em conjunto. E Molly iria fazer isso, mas em um vislumbre, Ela viu que Mycroft tinha sido atingindo e, para seu horror, havia um comensal pronto para ataca-lo por traz.

" _Experlliamus"_ Molly gritou alto e a varinha do bruxo voou longe, dando tempo para que Mycroft se recuperasse e pudesse se levantar.

" _O que você está fazendo aqui?!"_ Ele perguntou com raiva, " _vá com os outros, agora!"_ ele bradou alto.

" _eu não posso deixa-lo"_ Molly se juntou a ele o ajudando a se pôr de pé. Ele tinha sido destrunchado na altura do ombro esquerdo e uma quantidade absurda de sangue saia do lugar.

Não havia tempo para mais argumentos. Outros comensais chegaram e havia apenas três deles lutando.

" _Vocês dois vão que os distraio"_ a velha bruxa bradou forte e Molly nunca viu a mulher parecer tão forte antes.

Ela tentou ficar, seria um suicídio aquela senhora ficar ali sozinha, mas Mycroft estava perdendo muito sangue. Eles então correram para fora do anel de proteção da casa e, assim que pisaram fora do local (era Mycroft que sabia), eles desaparataram.

Como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago, Molly caiu desajeitadamente no que parecia ser uma praia. Tentando racionar rapidamente ela se virou a procurar de Mycroft que estava bem ao seu lado, ainda segurando se a ela.

" _Onde nós estamos? Mycroft, você está bem?"_ ela perguntou nervosa ao mesmo tempo lançando feitiços protetores envolta deles.

Ele se sentou com dificuldade, respirando fundo e pesadamente.

Molly logo começou a lança feitiços para parar o sangramento e recuperar os tecidos da carne lesionada.

Com dificuldades eles saíram da beira da praia e se recostaram em uma frondosa árvore sobre a sombra para que ele pudesse se recuperar.

" _você não devia ter ficado"_ ele disse por fim, a encarando laconicamente.

" _eu não podia deixar você sozinho"_ explicou o óbvio. E ela então se sentiu desconfortável quando aquele olhar investigador passava por ela, provavelmente deduzindo tudo o que podia, assim como Sherlock fazia.

" _você também foi machucada"_ ele disse por fim. E Molly se auto avaliou. Suas roupas estavam parcialmente queimadas e havia uma contusão na sua coxa direita. Nada demais, nada perigoso. Ela se recostou ao lado dele, cansada e exausta, não querendo pensar nas implicações ou nas perdas que sofreram: aquela senhora, os aurores. E as crianças onde elas estariam? Seguras?

" _As crianças foram mandadas para outro abrigo"_ ele respondeu como se lendo os pensamentos de Molly.

A garota piscou para ele, ainda preocupada " _eles estão bem?"_

Mycroft olhou distante para o horizonte o olhar pairando incerto sobre as ondas do mar azul, " _creio que sim"_ ele disse.

Respirando fundo aliviada, Molly se permitiu fechar os olhos por um momento _"o que aconteceu afinal?"_

" _o ministério da magia foi invadido e os secretários de segurança e planejamento foram mortos e não se sabe o que aconteceu com o ministro da magia ainda"_ respondeu Mycroft " _estamos oficialmente em guerra senhorita Hooper"_ ele disse a fitando e ela engoliu em seco pensando nas respostas para aquilo.

Os dois ficaram assim por um longo tempo ainda, até que Mycroft se ergueu e avisou que eles tinham que ir também.

Logo, novamente aparataram e desaparataram em vale rochoso e de difícil acesso. Ele a informou que estavam indo para um novo abrigo. Com muita dificuldade e algum tempo depois eles estavam sob uma caverna dentro de uma montanha e, se ela tinha estado em um relativo conforto no antigo esconderijo, ali, as coisas eram bem diferentes.

O abrigo era mais como um forte por dentro, no entanto, por mais magias que usassem o lugar tornou-se lotado de pessoas, mais de quatrocentas pessoas entre aurores, trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas estavam ali. Havia muitos doentes e feridos da guerra, muitos sofrendo de males inomináveis e maldiçoes que os faziam gritar de dor.

O abrigo era para onde as crianças tinham sido mandadas também e após as muitas emoções de encontra-los depois do ataque foi indescritível. Molly pode beijar e abraçar cada um e também chorar de angustia pela dor das perdas daqueles que se sacrificaram por eles.

Mycroft não ficou muito tempo, após uma breve recuperação ele partiu com mais agentes e Molly não pode se despedir direito dele, não com tantas pessoas chamando por sua atenção. E ela era o menor de seus problemas. Assim, com tantas pessoas indo e vindo, logo ela se tornou bem mais informada do que ocorria pelo mundo afora. E foi com extrema alegria que um dia Molly viu Mary Morstan no abrigo. Ela não tinha visto a garota desde que deixaram o colégio, quando Mary se formou e foi para a escola de aurores.

Ela tinha sido ferida. Nada demais, apenas um feitiço que a pegara no rosto, os curandeiros tinham temido que o efeito poderia cegá-la, no entanto, por sorte, o único efeito foi uma cicatriz entre a bochecha e o supercílio.

" _Molly, eu não fazia ideia que você estava aqui"_ a amiga disse após um longo abraço apertado.

" _só recentemente"_ Molly informou "estive em outro abrigo e só agora vim para esse".

Mary então a informou de como a coisas andavam e como os nascidos trouxas estavam formando uma grande aliança para deter os seguidores das leis anti-trouxas, Sally Donavan era uma das líderes, juntamente com Lestrade a quem Molly conhecia bem.

Molly não deixou de sentir uma certa inveja da amiga que lutava lá fora, afinal ela estava presa ali, com as mãos atadas e sem nenhuma utilidade quanto tantos ajudavam e arriscavam sua vida. No entanto, Mary rejeitou essa ideia quando Molly contou como estava ensinando as crianças a se defenderem, além de estar ajudando como curandeira agora que esse abrigo recebia tantos feridos de guerra.

" _e você sabe algo de Sherlock e John?"_ ela perguntou desconfortável, fazia mais de um ano que Molly não recebia notícia exatas do paradeiro dos dois, algo que a cada dia a tornava mais apreensiva.

" _John está ajudando como curandeiro em uma das frentes da guerra"_ ela disse distante e Molly pode notar o quanto a amiga soava triste quando ela falou do ex-namorado e com um suspiro pesado ela continuou " _quanto a Sherlock, não tenho ouvido nada certo sobre ele há algum tempo, apenas que ele foi para o norte da África com a missão de desarmar a rede anti-trouxas"_ ela falou e lançou um olhar de compaixão em direção a Molly, ela sabia como Molly nutria um amor pelo detetive e compreendia o que se passava em seu coração. Com um sentimento desconfortável em si, Molly se remexeu no assento em que estavam e fez algum esforço para que não começasse a chorar. Certamente Mary já tinha visto muitos horrores por ai a fora para que se sentisse na obrigação de consolá-la também.

Depois da breve estadia da amiga, Molly continuou com seus afazeres. Mas está ali era bastante desgastante física e emocionalmente. Havia muitas discussões sobre os direitos dos trouxas, e não foi uma ou duas vezes que Molly notou que alguns dos aurores lançavam olhares estranhos para ela, para as crianças e alguns trouxas que se escondiam ali também, afinal eles não estavam fazendo nada.

Ela então se viu comendo o mínimo possível. Apenas uma refeição, e o resto tratava de dividir com algum ancião que precisava de mais nutrientes que ela. Logo, ela começou a perder peso o que foi notado por Mycroft também, em uma de suas visitas.

" _tome"_ ele disse empurrando um prato de sopa para ela, certa vez " _você precisa se alimentar senhorita Hooper"_ disse ele, de maneira a não ouvir um não como resposta.

" _estou bem senhor Holmes, realmente"_ Molly disse e sim, ela não estava mentido, seu organismo estava se acostumando a ficar longas horas sem comida.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar sério e naqueles olhos cinza aço, Molly notou uma centelha de preocupação por ela.

" _Molly"_ e essa era a primeira vez que ela o ouvia dizer seu nome, o que causou uma reação engraçada no seu estomago " _as outras pessoas podem sair e procurar comida aonde estiverem, você não, espero que lembre disso"_ ele falou seriamente.

" _Ainda assim, eu prefiro dá para os meninos em fase de crescimento, você sabe como eles comem"_ ela respondeu recusando a comida.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. Certamente, o homem não estava acostumado em ser desobedecido, sobretudo por uma figura pequena de uma garota de 19 anos.

" _Você não se alimenta, mas ao invés alimenta um gato, é isso?!"_ Ele perguntou com um olhar escrutinador.

Molly o encarou surpresa. Os Holmes deviam ser mesmo mestres em deduções "co-como você sabia sobre o Toby?" ela perguntou incrédula.

" _Você está cheia de pelo de gato e além do mais, suas mãos estão arranhadas!"_ Respondeu ele de maneira sarcástica.

Molly desviou os olhos envergonhada " _Toby come os ratos, não é que eu esteja alimentado ele"_ ela disse sem jeito " _além do mais, as crianças se apegaram ao animal, não posso simplesmente mandar ele embora"_

Mycroft revirou os olhos para a piedade da garota. Ele não a podia compreender. A verdade era que ela era de fato alguém sem a mínima importância para a ordem ou a luta. Não foi sem surpresa que ele viu seu irmão mais novo pedindo sua ajuda para que pudesse proteger a garota mais nova. Há muito tempo ele tinha ensinado a Sherlock o quão prejudicial são os sentimentos para pessoas como ele e o irmão. Sentimentos representam fraquezas e é uma arma valiosa na mão dos inimigos. No entanto, por mais distante que Sherlock fosse ele veio até o irmão mais velho e pediu toda a proteção necessária para a aprendiz de curador. Ele só viu a dimensão do problema que isso se tornou quando o irmão mais novo admitiu que seu próprio patrono havia mudado de forma. Então, Mycroft se viu na obrigação de levar a garota para um abrigo especial, montando exclusivamente para a segurança dela. E, pelo que notou, Molly Hooper não fazia ideia dos sentimentos do seu irmão por ela.

Com o passar do tempo ele a observou com cuidado, registrando o que podia ter feito Sherlock ter se apegado a ela. Não descobriu.

A garota mais nova não era particularmente bonita, mesmo que o conceito de beleza fosse subjetivo, ainda assim ela não registrava qualquer avaliação positiva em sua forma física. Pequena, de constituição frágil, sua pele era pálida com uma incrível capacidade de corar. Porém, Mycroft admitiu, que ela possuía uma delicadeza nos gestos, uma preocupação com todos ao redor e um terrível senso de humor, mas que ainda assim, Mycroft se via rindo dos seus comentários inteligentes, porém tímidos.

Então, Myroft, aos 27 anos, conhecido por muitos como um jovem homem frio e indiferente se viu sentido algo diferente ao que estava acostumado. Afeto. Carinho. Urgência de proteção para a pequena mulher. Ele não sabia quando havia acontecido, mas especialmente naquele dia, ele se viu fitando os olhos castanhos de Molly Hooper e por um momento indecifrável tudo o que ele queria era toca-la. Mesmo que fosse dedilhar seus dedos sobre seu cabelo castanho ou fazer algo para que ela fosse mais feliz, mais confortável naquele mundo sombrio em que estavam vivendo.

Então ela o fez, lembrando de quem ele era e o que fazia.

" _Senhor Holmes, por favor, há... quer dizer, existe alguma informação do paradeiro de Sherlock?"_ ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando de preocupação e expectativa.

Ah sim... Sherlock. Seu irmão mais novo e a fonte de todas as suas dores de cabeça. Foi por ele, para a proteção dele que Mycroft recolheu a menina, segura para perto de si, garantindo para ele que, enquanto estivesse fora, usando seus talentos e sua magia para derrotar aquela ameaça para ambos os mundos, ele manteria a menina segura de tudo..

" _Não é hora, nem o momento para falar de Sherlock, senhorita Hooper"_ , disse, dando-lhe as costas. Sua mente e seu intelecto estavam sobrecarregados, era apenas isso. Ele desviou sua atenção daqueles olhos castanhos e recuou

E então ele foi embora. Havia algo de muito errado acontecendo com ele.


End file.
